This application claims priority to a provisional patent application, Ser. No. 60/968,140, entitled Cardiac Rehab, filed Aug. 27, 2007, which is incorporated by reference. This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses regarding exercise therapy and rehabilitation, and more specifically to apparatuses and methods regarding monitoring and systematizing rehabilitation data.